The Jacob Black Parade
by Johnny Emm
Summary: My Chemical Romance and Twilight collide in my rendition of The Black Parade. Tells the story of Jacob Black from mid-Eclipse to mid-Breaking Dawn. Rated T for language.
1. The Beginning of The End

Just like the name suggests. A little introduction into The Jacob Black Parade.

To the song "The End." Track one of The Black Parade by My Chemical Romance.

http://www. youtube .com/watch?v=LK_MFM0ZskU

Now come one, come all to this tragic affair

Stop all that laughing, my life is despair

So throw on a black dress, it's story time

We're taking a journey to the depths of my mind

If you look in a mirror and don't like what you see

You can find out firsthand what it's like to be me

So gather round kiddies and wish me goodbye

I will punish those who smile, I expect you all to cry

Here's an invitation to my funeral, bub

One day, Billy will find me dead in the tub

You have front row seats to see my life fall

I won't grow up, because I'm not aging at all

I said yeah, yeah

I said yeah, yeah

Come on, come on, come on, I said

Save me

Get me the hell out of here

Save me

You're going to die, because, dear

Leave him

In case you haven't noticed

He's... He's... He's...

* * *

What is he? Find out in the next song.


	2. He's Dead

To the tune of Dead, track 2 of The Black Parade by My Chemical Romance

http://www . youtube . com/watch?v=5Jhw3jg4_fY

Dead!

And if you're heart stops beating

I'll be here wondering

"Did you get what you deserved?"

The ending of your life

But if you change your mind

I'll be here waiting, babe

To give you what you deserve

But if you end your life for him

Then my heart can't take this

Have you heard the news that he's dead?

No one ever had much nice to say

In fact, I always thought Edward was gay

He'll take you from the hospital bed

Wouldn't it be grand

It ain't exactly what you planned

But wouldn't it be great if you were dead

Oh, dead

Clumsy and oh so naïve

You think you fell in love

Is that really what you believe?

That mistake costs you you're life

But if you change your mind

I'll be here waiting, babe

To give you what you deserve

But if you end your life for him

Then my heart can't take this

Have you heard the news that he's dead?

No one ever had much nice to say

In fact, I always thought Edward was gay

He'll take you from the hospital bed

Wouldn't it be grand

It ain't exactly what you planned

But wouldn't it be great if you were dead

And from everything I observed

Although, it gave me nerves

Your so called boyfriend only wants your blood

Well, now you've got

Maybe just three weeks to live

Happy graduation, you're gonna die

One, two, one two three four

LA LA LA LA LA

LA LA LA LA LA LA

LA LA LA LA LA LA LA

Well come on

LA LA LA LA LA

LA LA LA LA LA LA

LA LA LA LA LA LA LA

Motherfucker

If life ain't just a joke, then why is he living?

If life ain't just a joke, then why is he living?

If life ain't just a joke, then why is he living?

If life ain't just a joke, then why ain't he dead?

Dead!

* * *

I have two more songs ready, I just don't have time to upload them. Check out The Napier Coven. It's awesome!


	3. Why I Run Away

Epilogue of Eclipse.

To the tune of "This Is How I Disappear" track 3 of The Black Parade by My Chemical Romance.

http://www . youtube . com/watch?v=nzRy5hDghSg

* * *

Go!

You have done the unimaginable

Have your wedding and give your friends a show

For when it's done

You will be losing your soul

The things that he has done

You'll never know

And you with him is why I run away

And start my life anew, as a wolf

And you with him is why I run away

And start my life anew, as a wolf

You walk among the hungry living dead

Laughs at danger, so what's wrong with your head?

And if you might cross my path

I pray that it's so

That all the good girls go to heaven

Well, heaven knows

That you with him is why I run away

And start my life anew, as a wolf

And you with him is why I run away

And start my life anew, as a wolf

Can you hear me howl late in the night?

That's me saying that I miss you

I can't stand you with him anymore

Come be with me

So he can't hurt you anymore

So he can't hurt you anymore

Bella, you wanna see how much pain I can take?

Just you wait, fuck

Marry him? Will you marry him?

I was so close to you

Will you marry him?

And you with him is why I run away

And you with him is why I run away

And you with him is why I run away

Forever

Forevermore

* * *

Let me now what you think.


	4. Bella's Life

Chapter 4 of Breaking Dawn. The Wedding.

To the tune of "The Sharpest Lives" track 4 on The Black Parade by My Chemical Romance.

http://www . youtube . com/watch?v=ElJcttCricU

Well, your life could be dull

When you're living alone

But for Bella, it seems

It's opposite I suppose

Why the hell would she stay?

After what he proposed

If it looks like I'm angry

I'm really pleading you to leave

Her alone, so what time is the show

She's the one that I need

You're the one that I loath

You have watched me corrode like a wolf in the road

You have fed me the poison

Now play with the toys in your bed

You have put me through a blender and it shows

So why don't you finish the job before you go

Give her a night to remember

It will surely be the last she ever sees

As the wolves sit back in surrender

Bella's life is the deadliest to lead

And like the fall of an empire

We will make sure the Cullens cease to be

In love with a horny vampire

Bella, how could you be doing this to me?

There's a place in the dark where the cannibals go

You can take off your clothes in the venomous glow

My Bella loves a beast and the acts he commands

Drop the condom and rub an the blood on your hands, Romeo

You have put me through a blender and it shows

So why don't you finish the job before you go

Give her a night to remember

It will surely be the last she ever sees

As the wolves sit back in surrender

Bella's life is the deadliest to lead

And like the fall of an empire

We will make sure the Cullens cease to be

In love with a horny vampire

Bella, how could you be doing this to me?

Give her a night to remember

It will surely be the last she ever sees

As the wolves sit back in surrender

Bella's life is the deadliest to lead

And like the fall of an empire

We will make sure the Cullens cease to be

In love with a horny vampire

Bella, how could you be doing this to me?


	5. Pregnant (WTF?)

Chapter 9 of Breaking Dawn. The first part is from somewhere in Eclipse.

To the tune of "Welcome to The Black Parade" track 5 of The Black Parade by My Chemical Romance.

http://www . youtube . com/watch?v=agmi1oLSu8U

* * *

The first time I went wolf

My father told me the Quilute story

How I would lead the pack

He said "Son when you step up

Would you be the savior of the human

The weak and the attacked?"

He said "Will you defeat them,

The Cullens, and all the evil vampires

The plans that they have made

Because one day you'll lead them

As Alpha, and all the wolves will walk in

The Jacob Black Parade

Sometimes I get the feeling they're playing tricks on me

And other times, I feel like throwing up

It just can't be, what do I see? Your body's pale and weak

And the only thing that I want to know:

What's going on?

What's going on?

And though I've seen it, I can't believe it

Oh, what the fuck is going on?

What's going on?

All this horror, I can't contain it

Mere words can not explain it

An incubus of sorts, worse than my darkest dreams

Your horniness and luck will be your death

So, quit the pout and get it out

You don't need to die this way

I'd tell you this, but I have lost my breath

What's going on?

What's going on?

And though I've seen it, I can't believe it

Oh, what the fuck is going on?

What's going on?

Why are you sickly and depleted?

You're pregnant with a vampi-

Killing yourself for Edward's baby

Oh, oh, oh

It's a damn good thing I didn't stay away

Oh, oh, oh

Please explain to me, cause I can not comprehend

I'll never leave, you can not make me

Because, Bella, you have stolen my heart

So many times you've tried to break me

But Bella, please, would you just act smart

So explain, what's wrong with you?

Are you insane? You're almost dead right now

I'll get a chair to stay awhile

Listen here, I think I figured it out

He's still a man, just not a human

You're a woman, you can still have kids

He's still a man, just not a human

What the fuck

Is going on?

What's going on?

And though I've seen it, I can't believe it

Oh, what the fuck is going on?

What's going on?

Why are you sickly and depleted?

You're pregnant with a vampire

I'll never leave, you can not make me

Because, Bella, you have stolen my heart

So many times you've tried to break me

But Bella, please, would you just act smart

I'll never leave, you can not make me

Because, Bella, you have stolen my heart

So many times you've tried to break me

But Bella, please, would you just act smart

What's going on

* * *

I probably spelled Quliute wrong. Like how I fit the title of the Fic into the song? Remember to review. Just type nonsense or something, as long as you review.


	6. I Still Love You

This song was sorta...forced. Most songs come to me, but this one I had to think about, so it may not be as good as the other ones.

Jacob is at the Cullens and Bella wants him to leave.

To the tune of "I Don't Love You", track 6 of The Black Parade by My Chemical Romance.

http://www . youtube . com/watch?v=ghOqudYGhnk

* * *

Before I go

Don't ever think that I don't want to stay

Cause, Bella, when you die

I don't plan to live another day

When after all the time I've spent with you

I'm still surprised by all the crap you do

So, let Carlisle get it out

Bella, get out

While you can

I will go

If you honestly can say

"I don't love you

Like I did

Yesterday"

Sometimes I get so tired from pleading

I'm so sick of all this pointless begging

But, Bella, it seems

Down and out

Is where you like to stay

Well, after all the blood that you have spilled

Can you still be here under you're free will?

So, fix your life and get up

Bella, get up

While you can

Whoa, whoa

I will go

If you honestly can say

"I don't love you

Like I did

Yesterday"

Well, come on

Come on

I will go

If you honestly can say

"I don't love you

Like I did

Yesterday"

I still love you

Like I loved you

Yesterday

I still love you

Like I loved you

Yesterday


	7. My Decision

This really doesn't go along with the story...But this was one of the first songs I wrote.

What if Jacob learned it was up to him weather Bella became a vampire or died. He would be an ass about it.

To the tune of "House of Wolves", track 7 of The Black Parade by My Chemical Romance

http://www . youtube . com/watch?v=2Szj8F-CoGc

* * *

Well, I know a thing about depression

Because I have enough to spare

And I'll be granting your permission

So, you haven't got a prayer

Well, I say hey, hey hallelujah

I wanna hear your pitied pleas

Let the begging come on through you

We've got wolves for centuries

Last week, I wanted to leave town

See, now the roles are upside down

I'll say what I wanna say

Tell me I'm an angel

You'll love me to your grave

I know I'm a bad man

You treat me like a stray

Tell me I'm an angel

You'll love me to your grave

S-I-N, you S-I-N

S-I-N, you S-I-N

S-I-N, you S-I-N

S-I-N, you S-I-N

You play ring around the ambulance

Like you never really cared

I had chosen to give you up

While Edward wanted to share

But, I say ashes to ashes

Forget about it

I wanna see you on your knees

I say ashes to ashes

Forget about it

We've got wolves for centuries

Last week, I wanted to leave town

See, now the roles are upside down

I'll say what I wanna say

Tell me I'm an angel

You'll love me to your grave

I know I'm a bad man

You treat me like a stray

Tell me I'm an angel

You'll love me to your grave

You better run with the devil

Cause I'm never gonna leave you alone

You better hop in an alley

Cause there's no place you can call home

And as the venom runs through your veins

It might drive me insane

I'll be a bad motherfucker

Kill your husband or another

No! No! No!

And I'll say what I wanna say

Tell me I'm an angel

You'll love me to your grave

I know I'm a bad man

You treat me like a stray

Tell me I'm an angel

You'll love me to your grave

I know I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad man

I know I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad man

I know I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad man

I know I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad man

So shut up

So shut up

S-I-N, Oh yes I am


	8. Losing You

Edward talked to Jacob and know he is trying to convince Bella.

To the tune of "Cancer", track 8 of The Black Parade by My Chemical Romance

http://www . youtube . com/watch?v=I7lC_1jMcu0

* * *

Rosalie

If you could get me some blood

For Bella, cause her skin is pale and faded

Call her dad, Charlie

I'll help him gather all your things

And bury you in all your favorite colors

My wolf brothers will help out, too

I will not humor you

Cause the hardest part of this is losing you

Now, turn away

Cause your awful just to see

You're causing Edward so much agony

He said to me

That you and I should have a baby

Bella, he's just crazy and terrified

But waiting for the day you die

It just ain't living

And I just hope you know

That if you say

Goodbye today

I promise to be true

Cause the hardest part of this is losing you

Cause the hardest part of this is losing you


	9. Letter to Bella

Jacob writes a letter to Bella. Thus the name.

To the tune of "Mama", track 9 of The Black Parade by My Chemical Romance.

http://www . youtube . com/watch?v=ee9oFqxDDnU

* * *

Bella, they all go to hell

Bella, they all go to hell

I'm writing this letter and wishing you well

Bella, they all go to hell

Oh, well, now

Bella, I'm never gonna die

Bella, I'm never gonna die

That's more than I can say for you, but you're still gonna try

Bella, I'm never gonna die

And when you die don't blame us, yeah

You make him think it's painless, yeah

Are you really that shameless?

I'll never let you go

If you survive, please return to me, my love

Bella, they're all full of lies

Bella, They'll feed you to the flies

And right now they're building a coffin your size

Bella, they're all full of lies

Well, there's something that I need to say although the damage is done

Charlie should've raised his baby girl

I should have been a better son

And as I look back at what happened

Even though we near the end

You should've been

I could have been a better friend

And when you die don't blame us, yeah

You make him think it's painless, yeah

Are you really that shameless?

I'll never let you go

I said you ain't no friend of mine

For what you've chosen

But I digress

I can never stay angry at you

No matter what you do

If you survive, please return to me, my love

That's right

Bella, they all go to hell

Bella, they all go to hell

I don't think it's pleasant as far as I can tell

Bella, they all go to hell

2, 3, 4

Bella, Bella, Bella

Oh

Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella

And just remember, Jacob

You are my greatest friend

But the shit that was done and that fucker still won

No friendship can save you from hell

You're damned after all

That vampire made you fall

But if you survived, I would keep you alive

But you won't so into hell you fall

And I'll carry on

Even when you are dead and gone

So raise your glasses for tomorrow, regardless

And Bella, have fun in hell

* * *

There you go. 3 songs in a row. These were 3 of the first ones I wrote so they were already before the other ones.


	10. Sleep

The Jacob Black Parade is done!!! I'll try to get it all up tonight.

Jacob just came back from the park and learned that Leah talked to Bella.

In the tune of "Sleep" track 10 from The Black Parade by My Chemical Romance.

* * *

Say now, for so long, you have suffered

Yet you haven't shed a tear

Now you're listening to Leah

You've surely gone insane

Don't you cry for me

Undeserving of your sympathy

Cause there ain't no better way to spend my days

And through it all

How could you cry for me?

Cause it's mainly my fault anyway

So shut your eyes

Don't apologize

And sleep

Just sleep

The hardest part is giving up on your dreams

A drink, for the horror that I'm in

For not knowing the good from bad guys

For the monsters, now my friends

Three cheers for Billy

Hope that Charlie keeps him company

Cause it looks like that I'm runnin' away again

And through it all

How could you cry for me?

Cause it's mainly my fault anyway

So shut your eyes

Don't apologize

And sleep

Just sleep

The hardest part's the awful things that I've seen

Just sleep  
Just sleep  
Just sleep  
Just sleep  
Just sleep  
Just sleep

* * *

Amount of 'just sleep's may vary.


	11. Vampires

The easiest connection between The Black Parade and Twilight. Teenagers = Vampires. This is so simple, I'll also be posting it on my Twilight Playlist story.

To the tune of "Teenagers" track 11 of The Black Parade by My Chemical Romance.

Also, check out the cover to this story (link is on my profile)

* * *

They gonna get you alone

And far away from your home

To make a next meal out of you

Because they don't go to sleep

Into your house, they will creep

So they can watch all the things you do

Because your garlic's worth shit

A stake won't make them submit

Because they just love to hear you scream

They gonna rip off your head

Your body parts ripped to shreds

The only way to defeat them is me

They say all

Vampires scare the living shit out of me

They could care less as long as somebody bleeds

So hang at the 'res'

It's the best form of defense

Maybe they'll give you a rest

But not me

The leaches are plagued with sin

Their looks and voice draw you in

You haven't got a fucking chance, kid

If you're not frozen with fear

And if you have a lighter

You can make'em pay for the things that they did

They say all

Vampires scare the living shit out of me

They could care less as long as somebody bleeds

So hang at the 'res'

It's the best form of defense

Maybe they'll give you a rest

But not me

Oh yeah

They say all

Vampires scare the living shit out of me

They could care less as long as somebody bleeds

So hang at the 'res'

It's the best form of defense

Maybe they'll give you a rest

But not me

All together now

Vampires scare the living shit out of me

They could care less as long as somebody bleeds

So hang at the 'res'

It's the best form of defense

Maybe they'll give you a rest

But not me

Vampires scare the living shit out of me

They could care less as long as somebody bleeds

So hang at the 'res'

It's the best form of defense

Maybe they'll give you a rest

But not me


	12. Acceptance

Jacob gives Edward permission to change Bella. Jacob is starting to accept the inevitable.

To the tune of "Disenchanted" track 12 of The Black Parade by My Chemical Romance.

I haven't been giving you links like I used to. I think you're smart enough to know how to find you own.

* * *

Well, I was there on the days

You didn't want to be seen

And when the lights all go out

We'll watch your life on the screen

I hate the ending myself

But it had a couple alright scenes

It was the love in his eyes

That gave me heartache to stay

It was a lie when you smiled

And said "I'm fine, go away"

And those days in my garage

Back then, everything was okay

Yeah, yeah, oh

This is so wrong

How can you stay here all night long?

But it won't matter after I'm gone

Because you never learned a fucking thing

You're just a vampire waiting to be

How many near deaths will it take for you to see

This whole damn thing is just wrong

But that don't mean nothing to you

I spent my werewolf carrer

Trying to keep you from pain

But now seeing you like this

I wonder "Was it in vain?"

We made a pretty good team

I'm sorry for being so mean

Yeah, yeah, oh

This is so wrong

How can you stay here all night long?

But it won't matter after I'm gone

Because you never learned a fucking thing

You're just a vampire waiting to be

How many near deaths will it take for you to see

This whole damn thing is just wrong

But that don't mean nothing to you

So go, survive, just don't ever die

I give you permission, I've made up my mind

There's no other way to survive

Bella

Bella

Bella

Bella

Bella

Bella

You're just a vampire waiting to be

How many near deaths will it take for you to see

This whole damn thing is just wrong

But that don't mean nothing to you

Come on

You're just a vampire waiting to be

How many near deaths will it take for you to see

This whole damn thing is just wrong

But that don't mean nothing to you

Bella

Bella

Bella

Bella


	13. Bella's Death

Bella just "died." Jacob is till singing to Bella, even though she's dead.

To the tune of "Famous Last Words" track 13 of The Black Parade by My Chemical Romance.

* * *

Well, I know

That I can't save your life

We tried so hard

We tried so hard

We tried so

And I know

It cuts me like a knife

To lose your heart

To lose your heart

To lose

So many

Days I have spent with you

I can not speak

Is it hard understanding

I'm incomplete

Your life was so demanding

I got so weak

That beast was so demanding

I can't speak

I am not afraid to kill your baby

I am not afraid to take that monster down

If you were alive, you would hate me

But nothing can be done to stop my mission, now

Can't you see

That monster stole your life

Eating you

From the inside

It is only fair to kill her

But I'm so weak

Is it hard understanding

I'm incomplete

Your life was so demanding

I got weak

I am not afraid to kill your baby

I am not afraid to take that monster down

If you were alive, you would hate me

But nothing can be done to stop my mission, now

I am not afraid to kill your baby

I am not afraid to take that monster down

If you were alive, you would hate me

But nothing can be done to stop my mission, now

These white rooms are blood red to me

These white rooms are blood red to me

I say

I saw you lying lifeless there

All torn up, but you never cared

Awake in tremendous pain

Asleep or dead

**_Echo:_**

**_(How can I live while you are dyin')_**

I saw you lying lifeless there

All torn up, but you never cared

Awake in tremendous pain

Asleep or dead

I saw you lying lifeless there

All torn up, but you never cared

Awake in tremendous pain

Asleep or dead

I saw you lying lifeless there

All torn up, but you never cared

Awake in tremendous pain

Asleep or dead

I am not afraid to kill your baby

I am not afraid to take that monster down

If you were alive, you would hate me

But nothing can be done to stop my mission, now

I am not afraid to kill your baby

I am not afraid to take that monster down

If you were alive, you would hate me

But nothing can be done to stop my mission, now

I am not afraid to kill your baby

I am not afraid to take that monster down

If you were alive, you would hate me

But nothing can be done to syop my mission, now


	14. Love

Enough sadness and despair. It's Renesmee time!

To the tune of "Blood" track 14 of The Black Parade by My Chemical Romance

* * *

Well, she can make every living thing adore her

I give her roses when I want to see her smile

I can't control myself when I'm around her

And she loves me for it, honestly, I'll be here for a while

I've found my love, love, that magic imprint stuff

I'd give her everything I have, but it will never be enough

I've found my love, love, love

Grab a towel because I'm just oozing love **_(Can you tell that not much rhymes with love?)_**

A celebrated man amongst the Cullens

We beat the Volturi with a bit of luck

Edward and Bella, we are good friends now

But it's really quite alarming, cause their daughter, I'm gonna fuck (Uh-oh)

I've found my love, love, that magic imprint stuff

I'd give her everything I have, but it will never be enough

I've found my love, love, love

I'm the kind of human trainwreck that you love

* * *

You have reached the end of the parade. Maybe in a few years, I'll re-write this. I want you to something for me now. There are no more chapters for this, so review like crazy!!!! Tell all your friends to read this story. Post a post on My Chemical Romance's Myspace. I might even make videos of me singing these songs.

And now, I bid you farewell. Don't be sad, read some of my other stories. I'm always writing something, so add me to your author alerts.


End file.
